This invention relates to boat fenders, and more particularly to bags which are suitable for protecting the hull of a boat during passage through locks.
It is quite common for boat owners to provide makeshift boat fenders by filling burlap sacks with straw and lowering those bags by ropes over the side to a proper fending position for the hull of the craft. However, those bags become water-laden and are quite bulky to store on the boat. Improvised rubber articles, such as old tires and blocks of rubber, have been employed, but those articles are also bulky to store and tend to mark the hull of the boat. Further attempts to provide fenders include the use of inflatable plastic bags which are lowered over the side to a suitable position on the hull. However, those bags tend to blow back on deck and do not serve their intended purpose. One significant advantage of those bags, however, is that they can be deflated and easily stored.